Love in the midst of War
by daftpunkress
Summary: Saiyans and Humans are at war, chichi is in a coma, Freiza has a hand in this?this is an A/U goku/chichi with bulma/vegeta maybe others.*chapter 10 is up*
1. Epilogue

A/N this is an A/U, couples featured will be cc/g and b/v maybe others if i feel like it. each chapter will be from a different characters view, it might be slow at first but it will pick up. I do not own DBZ or any of the characters they belong to their repective owners. plz read and review!

Chapter 1

(Epilogue)

Chichi stirred her mind cloudy as she began to wake up. Her large black eyes opened and she peered around the dimly lit room. SHE felt a little disorientated as she tried to sit up. For a moment she couldn't move more than a few inches from the mattress. Her body was stiff, she felt vaguely disconnected. After a few minutes had passed she could feel the blood rushing through her body and she regained control of her limbs.

The room was very cold, and the small lamp on the table next to the bed didn't quite illuminate the whole room. Chichi sat back against the pillows as her body gave out. Her limbs felt so heavy. From what she could see the room was bare except for the bed she was laying on and the table beside it. It didn't seem like her bedroom, or anywhere she had been before.

The curtains were open; she could see the large yellow moon outside. It was still dark outside. Maybe she had fallen asleep at b… what was her name? Chichi felt strange as her head started to spin. She couldn't think of her name, it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't recall it. Chichi closed her eyes hoping to calm the now rampant drumming in her ears, but it was no use. Instead she felt her self being lulled into sleep once again. She had one conscious thought before she fell asleep. Did Goku survive?

* * *

Chichi woke up, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. The curtains had been pinned to the side and rays of sunlight shone through the open window. She was still cold, she could feel goose bumps pucker along her skin. She now could see around the small room and she realized she was in the hospital.

She couldn't remember anything, she didn't know how she got there or pretty much anything other than who she was. Chichi tried to concentrate to think about her family, friends school… anything but her mind remained blank.

The door opened and a young woman came in. She had long hair that was pulled behind her in a high pony. She took a seat next to the bed her eyes wide. "Chichi you are awake?" she asked gently touching her arm.

Chichi recognized her face but she couldn't remember from where or her name. Chichi nodded un able to actually move her mouth to make words. Her jaw felt as if it was sewn shut and heavy.

"Don't try to talk Chichi, you've been in a coma for the past year. You probably don't have adequate control of your body and its functions yet." She smiled widely, "it'll take a few days, but you should make a full recovery."

The door opened and what chichi assumed was the doctor came in. The girl and him exchanged glances and she got up to leave. "hello Chichi, how are you feeling?" he asked setting down his clip board next to her.

Chichi tried to move her lips but they wouldn't function. "Oh foolish me," he said with a chuckle "I forget these things. I'll get a nurse in her to give you some water and a minor muscle relaxer. That should allow you to speak, or at least get you on your way faster."

He wrote something in his clipboard then sat her up. Chichi could do nothing but sit there mutely as he examined her. She thought he looked familiar also. But like the girl she couldn't place it. Her mind was in a jumbled mess and nothing was matching up.

"Well besides from a little stiffness, your body seems to still be in tip-top shape. After a few days your mind should catch up. I want you to rest and I'll have a nurse attend to you in a little while." With that he took his clipboard and walked out.

Chichi laid there unmoving, staring at the door. She had been in a coma for a year? What happened? How had she gotten into this predicament? Where was her father? She'd have to wait till she was herself again for those answers.

A nurse came in with a tray. On it was a tall glass of water and a needle with some green fluid in it. The nurse gave her a comforting smile as she set down her tray. "This won't hurt a bit, just close your eyes and relax." Chichi watched each move she made, somehow instantly wary of her.

The nurse gave her the shot in her right arm, and patted the small area with something that stung before she wrapped a bandage around it. Then she came to her and put the glass of water to her lips.

The first drops of water that flowed between her lips were heavenly. Her mouth was so dry and parched. Chichi gulped down the water hungrily, the soreness of her throat easing. She had finished all the water and was watching the nurse intently as she felt the tug of sleep . She had been alert just moments before and now her body was fighting with her to slip into unconsciousness. Chichi couldn't fight it for long as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

That girl was there when she awoke. She was writing something in a notebook on her lap. When she noticed that she had awaken she looked up and smiled. "chichi, how are you feeling?"

Chichi frowned, "Oh-okay." Her mouth felt dry and her jaw clenched .

"you can talk now! That's great. You don't know how worried we were Chichi." She got up and helped her sit up. She looked so familiar, her voice, her hair everything about her, but she didn't know her.

"W..who are you?" it was hard getting the words out, but each time she did it seemed to loosen her muscles a little more and the awkward feeling was diminishing.

"I'm your friend, Bulma. Don't you remember?" no she didn't remember. But as she said her name chichi could see it. She had vague memories of her and someone else. Why couldn't she see it?

"Bulma….it's hard…I don't remember a lot." Chichi said taking in her full features. Her hair had been shorter before? She had memories of Bulma of going to school, visiting her house. Something just wasn't right though. Maybe something had happened to her to change her…?

"its ok chichi, the doctor said you might have temporary memory loss." She paused for a second her features guarded, "what do you remember? I'm not supposed to say anything to try and jog your memories."

" I don't remember much, I remember my father. Well I know I have a father I can see him but I can't place his name. And you.. I remember you and.." Chichi paused as a memory of Bulma her and a guy… someone Bulma must have been involved with because she was clinging to him.

"What else Chichi?" Bulma asked glancing down at her notebook. Somehow chichi felt uncomfortable with her now. Like she was watching every move and recording her words.

"Vegeta? I think that's…yes Vegeta…who is he?" Bulma froze noticeably in her seat, her pencil hovering over the paper.

"I don't know. Are you sure that's what you remember?" she asked a frown on her face. Her eyes seemed blank and too large for her face.

Chichi closed hers for a moment. Vegeta and Bulma. Yes she was remembering correctly. Vegeta had come from somewhere … Bulma liked him a lot… why couldn't she remember everything? Why would Bulma pretend that she didn't know Vegeta? Maybe they got into a fight and she was just mad? Chichi decided she wouldn't mention his name again.

Chichi shook her head and laid back down, "I DON'T know what I'm thinking, my head is like a bowl of porridge."

Bulma nodded and scribbled something in her notepad. "your father is the Ox King. Well he was." Her voice got low, " The explosion that put you in a coma, took your father's life." She said sadly, "I'm sorry chichi."

Chichi laid there her eyes slowly filling with tears. It was silent in the room as she quietly cried. She didn't remember him much, but he was her father. He had been dead a year and she hadn't been able to mourn.

"you can stay with us chichi, you know my mom loves you. Plus we have plenty of room." Bulma's voice was a low monotone, no evidence of emotion whatsoever. She was scribbling something else in her book. "Just think about it, chichi." She got up to leave.

Chichi could see the explosion now, could see her father pulling her from the burning rafter, trying to get her out . then there was someone else…who…? His face slowly came into focus. "what happened to Goku? Did he make it?"

For a moment Bulma was quiet, " Who is Goku?" She asked from the doorway, "I think you should rest some more chichi." The door opened and chichi could hear a muted conversation on the other side.

The door opened and the nurse came in with a syringe of green liquid. She smiled at her and went about administering the shot. After a few moments chichi again began to fall asleep.

* * *

When chichi awoke, she was not in the hospital. She looked around the large furnished room. On the wall were pictures of Bulma and her family. She must be at Bulma's house. How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was talking to the doctor and then the nurse giving her water. Her mind was a big muddle of images.

Chichi felt better, a lot better then she had at the hospital. She got up out of the bed and walked in a small circle. Her body felt completely normal. Well the doctor had said it would only take a few days to get back into the habit of using her limbs. That was good, she would go home tomorrow and see her father, he must be missing her by now.

"ANY improvement?"

"no, her brain functions have increased tremendously, but no signs of cognitive thought or movement."

"keep on it, we must find a way to revive her."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. The beginning

Chapter 2

(The beginning)

Bulma was fuming, the castle was in chaos. Guards were suiting up, getting ready for the impending war. The sayains were coming to destroy earth, Chichi had been attacked and was now in a coma, and to top it off her judgment in men again proved horrible.

Once the explosions started and the large alien ships began to fill the sky, she sent out an important broadcast to all her subjects. The earth was under attack. Evacuation was the only method of survival. She was sure the ox king was sending out a similar message to his kingdom.

In the course of six months there had been two threats of war. One from the sayains and one from a small planet that was on the outer most reaches of the solar system. She hadn't known what the hell was going on, no one had ever heard of Frecol before. There was no way of knowing if the threat was real or fake.

It only began to register that this might be an actual concern when the scouting ship didn't return. But they hadn't had the time to send another, or worry about it. The sayains had arrived. Like earth, Vegetsii was divided into two kingdoms. Two kingdoms that were separate but equal. Two kingdoms that were ruled differently. But the sayains decided now that they wanted the resources that earth could provide. Slaves, metals, whatever could be salvaged from the planet.

Chichi had been worried, and rightfully so. The sayains were a ruthless race. They looked human but were animals on the inside. She had expected a sayain representative to come and lay out their demands. Instead she got better, she got the soon to be king, prince Vegeta. He had stormed into her castle with his entourage of guards.

He was arrogant and egotistical. He had bluntly laid out their plan of war and refused to agree on a treaty or terms of agreement. She had stood her ground, unwilling to give up. He had threatened her, her family and her kingdom, but she didn't budge. He had smirked and walked out.

A few days passed and he was back again with the king of his planet. Only then had thy tentatively went about peace talk. It had seemed like everything was going ok. There had been talks of a treaty and ways that both could benefit from the partnership. That is until they went back to Vegetsii to ponder it once again. Next thing she knew a few days had passed and a sayain was found fleeing the scene of Chichi's attempted murder.

She was barely breathing and unable to be awoken. Days passed by and no progress. She was determined to be in a catatonic state or a coma. There was brain activity but she didn't wake up. Bulma couldn't do this by herself. At least with Chichi by her side the sayains hadn't seemed so threatening. They had planned to sign a treaty with the sayains and then find out about Frecol and maybe use their new allies if anything happened.

But now she was in a coma, most of the earth had been destroyed, there was still loud violent explosions going off in the distance. The ox King refused to leave their kingdom until all his subjects had been evacuated safely. When the chaos started, Bulma had immediately sent her parents off to the neighboring Namek planet. She hadn't heard anything from them so she was unsure if they had made it. She had prayed to kami to keep them safe. She was young she could take care of herself and handle the sayains.

Bulma took a deep breath and looked outside at the remains of what used to be a prosperous city. It was now just a mass of rubble and crap. It was barren which was good, hopefully everyone was able to escape to neutral planets in the system.

She didn't know what to expect, what she would say once she was face to face with him. He had been indifferent and rude but she had thought she had sensed some kind of attraction. Even as they talked about the treaty he had been inspecting her, watching her with a gaze of lust that couldn't be mistaken. Maybe she had mistaken it for something else. He was always scowling and brooding, maybe she mistook lust for anger?

Whatever it was she would find out. She wasn't gonna sit back while they destroyed her home or her life. She thought of Chichi and of the sayain who had been fleeing the scene. Could it all have been some elaborate plan? A false pretense? No, that seemed unlikely. Sayains didn't seem like the type to beat around the bush. If they wanted to do something, they were definitely strong enough and ruthless enough to do it.

Then why try to kill Chichi? If the sayains were really trying to come to an agreement that would benefit both planets, why would one of them try to kill her?

"Princess Bulma." A guard came in and she turned from the scene outside. She felt a little cold inside watching all this play out, not knowing why exactly they had renege their word. It had been stupid of her not to prepare for something like this.

"Yes…" she said blankly, "what is it?"

"Everyone has been evacuated from the castle and the city, it's your turn." He said simply. Bulma heard him but it was if she couldn't comprehend what he said. She turned and glanced again out at the burning buildings, earth was nothing anymore. There was no use staying here. Bulma nodded and took one more glance around her room and then followed him out.

They had made it all the way to dock, before she realized that she didn't know what was going on on Chichi's side. She should call, try to get in contact with them before she took off. "Wait, I will be right back." She said turning to go back into the castle.

"No Princess, we must go now" the guard said trying to usher her back to the ship.

Bulma frowned, "I am still in charge here. I will be only a few minutes." She stated her anger mounting. The guard nodded and she took off down the paved path to the castle.

There was a huge rumble and then a massive explosion. Bulma turned quickly to catch sight of the ship she had just left going up in flames. For a moment she was glued to that spot her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest. In an instant the reality of what just happened hit her and she felt like crying. She just wanted to fall on her knees and bawl, let out all the sadness that had been stewing inside her.

She wanted to cry for her parents, whose whereabouts were unknown. She wanted to cry for chichi and the Ox King who might not have made it. She wanted to cry for all her people who lost their homes, and their lives. She gave into the pain that was in her, but no tears came out. She stood there silently mourning her loved ones.

Where the ship stood burning, another larger one landed next to it. It had the gold and navy crest of the Vegetsii royal family on the side. It was only fitting that he would arrive to kill her. There was nothing left, she had nothing left just her empty shell of a body.

The big door of the ship flew open letting out a long hiss into the mostly quiet air. Vegeta emerged once again flanked by his entourage. He stood silently surveying the wasteland before him. Bulma say the frown that was etched on his lips. It was a curious thing. He should be happy, or at least satisfied with the what little was left of earth. How much devastation his people had caused hers.

Then he saw her, and his frown turned into a sneer. He barked out an order to a long haired sayain next to him and immediately he took off in the opposite direction. Bulma watched him disappear into the horizon unsure of where he was going.

Vegeta , then turned to another sayain on his right side and motioned towards her. Bulma's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was saying. She turned and started to run as fast as she could. She didn't know where to go, her mind was racing at ten thousand miles a minute. She had to hide, find somewhere safe. Her feet were starting to hurt and she was slowly getting winded. Her breathing was labored and her side hurt but she kept on running.

Bulma decided to try and lose him in the thickness of the surrounding forest. If she could just get to a cave, or the river, she would be safe. Bulma tripped and stumbled falling against a large tree. She paused for only a moment before she took off again. She couldn't keep this up long .

She wouldn't have to. Before she could stop she ran straight into the massive bald sayains arms. He chuckled and threw her over his shoulder. He gripped her tightly by the waist, the pressure of his hold on her kept her silent and gasping for breath. Bulma sighed, her mind made up she resigned and waited for whatever came next.

He threw her on the floor in front of Vegeta, when they finally got back to the ship. Vegeta glared down at her, disgust and hatred clearly written on his face. Bulma could do nothing but sit there and cower. He looked as if he was gonna kill her, so she shut her eyes. She silently sent up a prayer to kami to protect her parents if they were still alive and to take Chichi's soul peacefully to heaven.

"You bitch." Vegeta said using his foot to kick her down. "I should kill you." His voice was laced with venom as he stood over her. "You will pay for what you did."

Bulma stared up at him, her eyes wide and unseeing. She searched and found her voice, "I haven't done anything to you, you bastard." She shouted, anger winning over her freight. He would kill her she knew, but she would not die without letting him know how much she hated what he had done. "You come to my planet, destroy my home, and kill my people… I don't care if you kill me, you will get yours for what you did… I hope you rot in hell.." Bulma whispered mutely a feeling of despair washing over her. She watched as his sneer turned into an evil smirk.

"Your hell is about to begin."

That was the last thing she heard before she felt a sharp surge of pain stream through her body. She consciously exhaled and closed her eyes, giving into the enclosing darkness.


	3. Whose war is this?

Chapter 3

(Whose war is this?)

Kakarot frowned as he surveyed the mostly ruined castle. There was debris everywhere, smoke plumes darkened the sky and the once serene forest was barren. It had not been his plan to come to earth and destroy it, but for what they did to his mother it is what they deserved.

The large double doors that led into the main hall was blown away leaving free entrance to anyone who might want to enter. Like outside it was silent and empty. Had they fled? Like cowards. The large picture of the Ox king, Chichi and another woman, presumably her mother seemed to be the only intact thing in the hall way. Kakarot sneered and turned away disgust plain on his face.

If her mother had been killed, didn't she know the kind of pain that put someone through? Why would she orchestrate the killing of his mother and the attempted murder of Vegeta's? It didn't make any sense. But then again earthlings were stupid. They cared more about trivial things such as opulence, and emotions. That would be their downfall.

Kakarot caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, and quickly turned to come face to face with the Ox king.

"You are not gonna kill my Chichi, she is the only thing I have left." He swung a very large ax rather quickly at Kakarot but he dodged it deftly. The force of his swing sent him back on his heels and he planted his feet firmly to the ground trying to get footing.

"If that is my desire, I will." Kakarot said drifting slowly off his feet. He toyed with the idea of killing him here and now. It wouldn't do much justice to himself or his father. He and chichi would be tried and killed for what they did to the royal family.

Again the Ox king swung at him, he missed. He was nowhere quick enough to even brush Kakarot. "Where is the little princess?" Kakarot asked just out of reach of the now out of breath and panting king.

It hadn't been that long ago that he had believed that she was a match for him. She was feisty and her body was built like a sayains. She wasn't as puny and helpless as most of the earthlings he had had the displeasure of being in contact with. Such an inferior and worthless species.

The ox kings face turned red and he began to sweat, his glasses were lined with little beads of perspiration. "You smug bastard." He ground out his voice echoing in the large hall, "Don't pretend you do not know."

The last part of his statement was accompanied by a large fist, planted squarely into kakarot's chest. The ox king jumped back to survey the damage that he had done. He stumbled back in shock to see that Kakarot did not seem to be affected. He still had the same sick smirk on his face.

In an instant he disappeared from view only to reappear in front of him. Before ox king could do anything, he felt an incredible surge of pain as kakarot's knee connected with his stomach. Ox king groaned and buckled over pain afflicting his entire body. He coughed feeling as if he was choking. Deep crimson blood flowed from between his lips.

"I'm gonna ask you once more." Kakarot said hovering just slightly over his crumpled body. "Where's my little princess?"

The ox king tried to muster up enough strength to fight him, to do anything to keep him away from chichi. He had remained in the castle while everything around him had been destroyed. He had ordered an immediate evacuation to all neighboring neutral planets. Most of his people had already left but he had seen the bodies of those that were unfortunate and could not escape in time.

Chichi was a good ruler and she would have been concerned about the safety of her people first and foremost before her own. Even though she was unable to give the solemn speech he was sure that each of their citizens knew that chichi was with them.

He would never tell him where she was. She would be safe if anything was to happen to him, she had two nurses that watched over her around the clock. "She is not here" simply he whispered.

Kakarot was silent for a moment. "Ok we'll do it your way." Kakarot kicked him sending his large burly body flying across the room. He slammed against the wall with a sickening thud and his body slid limply to the floor.

Chichi was still here, he could feel her Ki, it was steady and almost invisible, as if she was sleeping. He would deal with her father later.

Kakarot wasn't exactly sure what he was gonna do to her. He wanted some kind of vengeance for what she had done to his mother. It was a very reckless idea to have an assassination planned on the very people you are trying to end a war with.

Vegeta, Vegeta Sr., Bardock and himself had gone on a mission to scout out the planet Frecol. It seemed that the earthlings were not the only race that wanted a fight. The majority of the Frecol race were minor, but there had been some very powerful Ki signatures also. A handful or so, nothing that couldn't be dealt with if anything were to happen.

They had returned to find the castles in chaos. His mother had been murdered, poisoned with some kind of alien substance. When a test was done on it, it was found to be a poison originated on the planet Earth. Witness had said that they Ki signature was almost none existent and had appeared human. He was powerful though, which both baffled and angered him.

Vegeta's mother had survived barely, she had been found as the poison was being injected into her limp body. Immediately they had rushed her to the med ward of the castle and flushed her entire system and placed her in a regen tank.

It was then that they had declared war and orchestrated the majority of the royal guard to come to earth and wipe everyone out. They hadn't wanted to do it the easy way, treachery and greed were all earthlings knew. So now they would pay. Each ship was deployed just hours after each other, but the amount of damage that had been done already was astounding. In a few hours of time the earth had been reduced to nothing but ash and rumble.

Kakarot took off in the direction of her Ki, it was buried, stifled. She must be underground, brave in darkness meek in the light. She had said those very words to him. She had accused Sayains of being cowards. It was her who was hiding now. If anything he would have her killed or sold her as a slave . He would decide after she had begged for her life.

Indeed she was underground, he rode the elevator down into a large white room. It was mostly bare except for two doors on the side and a large bed with stuff hooked up to it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here. No one is allowed down here without prior authorization." Kakarot turned to glance at the tall blonde who angrily glared at him.

There was another girl seated at a large console whose eyes were wide and filled with fear.

Kakarot paid no attention to either one and walked over to the large bed that was against the wall. Like an angel Chichi laid in the center peacefully sleeping. No she wasn't sleeping, she was dead. She didn't breath, her Ki was almost non-existent. She looked frail and unhealthy.

"Get away from her." The blonde woman said, and Kakarot could feel a slight shift in her Ki. She wanted to fight? He turned a frown on his lips. "Get away from her you filthy monkey, did you come back to finish the job?" she got into fighters stance. The other girl was out of her seat and by the bed. She didn't look angry just anxious. Her Ki had risen slightly but they were no match, not even close, for him.

"Finish the job?" Kakarot thought out loud, somehow he did not understand what she was saying.

"Don't pretend you do not know." Chichi's father had said the same exact words to him, right before they had fought. What had happened to her.

"Refresh my mind." Kakarot said his eyes now on chichi. Had she been poisoned? This made no sense at all. How long had she been like this?

It was the other girl that spoke, her voice very low as if she didn't want to wake the sleeping princess, "she was drugged. We found her just in time to bring her back from death. But now she just lays her unable to hear or awaken from this sleep. She's in a deep coma. She's been sleeping for almost a week."

"One of you monkeys did this to her. It was fucking stupid of you, as if we would not know the difference between a monkey and a human…. I will say this once more get away from her." The blonde girl looked like she was ready to kill him.

A sayain did this to her? She was for all intents and purposes dead. It was all eerily similar to what had taken place on Vegetsii. For a moment Kakarot thought of the moments they had spent together. She was genuinely kind, she was a little bossy and feisty but he had not sense any malevolent intent from her. She had even been eager to draw up the treaty between earth and Vegetsii hastily so none of her subjects would panic.

Kakarot scowled, he didn't know what to think. In any case she was coming with him. He would have everything investigated. Meanwhile he would take the ox king, these two and her and have them locked up for the murder of his mother.

Kakarot didn't say anything to the blonde girl, instead he turned his attention to the one by her bed, "Gather whatever you need to keep her alive, she is coming with me, preferably alive. I will have my guards help you."

The blonde one frowned her hands on her hips, "no Andrea. Help me with the princess….please." she said softly, her eyes pleading.

Andrea glared angrily at him but went immediately to her side, she whispered something to the other girl but Kakarot could not understand it.

On his way out of the rumble he picked up ox kings body and brought it to the ship. He sent several of his guards to escort Chichi's helpers. It was only a short time later that he saw them emerge with chichi wrapped in a large blanket and IV still in her arm. The two women were also being carried out, limp.

Kakarot surveyed once again the ruin that had once been a beautiful kingdom. In such a short time could they have really done all this? Something about this entire situation did not sit well with him.

It was only minutes later that they took off, destination Vegetsii. Chichi had been laid in his bedchambers. Her frail almost lifeless face was a pale contrast to the vibrant , pretty girl he had been with, in the weeks prior. Kakarot took a seat next to bed and watched the ever so slight rise and fall of her chest. She really was in a coma.

For a moment he was back to the first time he had arrived at her home bearing the intent of war. She was shy, but yet she had not backed down. She had been blunt about not allowing them to take over without a fight if that is what they wanted. He had been drawn to her , she was fiery, and stubborn . He had instantly wanted to break her .

Kakarot turned away from the sleeping princess and left the room, determined to find some answers to the ever changing puzzle.


	4. Maybe it's just beginning

A/N Alexia is Vegeta's mother :) I thought it was a cute name and I have no clue if she was mentioned in the manga or ty for all the reviews!

Chapter 4

(Maybe it's just beginning)

Vegeta paced restlessly in front of his father "calm yourself boy" he said his tone laced with annoyance, "You've accomplished what you set out to do."

"I have done nothing of the sort." Vegeta grumbled. His mind was in a state of controlled chaos. He had a million different things running through his head. The most prominent was that little bitch. Her parents had been captured in route to a neighboring planet, namek maybe since they too were pacifist cowards.

He had them thrown into prison along with their traveling companions. He assumed they were supposed to be body guards but they had been pitifully weak and easily defeated. He would make sure they all rot in there.

"Earth is nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash; the people that were responsible are now in custody. What more do you want?" he hmphed and frowned "not the way I would have gone about it for sure. If you had listened..."

"What would that have accomplished? You don't seem to understand, humans are a worthless conniving race. They will say one thing and turn around and do another. Look what happened to Alexia. Do you think peace was on their minds when they poisoned her-?"

"Hold your tongue boy." vegeta's father yelled." You cannot judge a race by a few of their specie. Your mother felt that a treaty with earth was in the best interest of Vegetsii."

"She has grown soft, and you follow in her steps like a chained animal dragged along by the neck." Vegeta sneered at the thought, "the best interest of Vegetsii is for me to be crowned king."

"Silence!" Vegeta sr. yelled rising to his feet, "Until that day I am king, and you will do as you are told. Get out."

"Watch yourself old man." Vegeta growled and walked out. Ever since Alexia had been poisoned the old man had been on edge. He had been lax on his duties as king, constantly visiting the med ward, blind to everything that was happening around him.

"Vegeta." Kakarot appeared beside him as he walked towards the holding bay. "There is something we need to discuss."

Vegeta frowned; he wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. "What is it Kakarot?" he needed to figure out what he was going to do with that woman. He had had thoughts of selling her as a slave on Treslek, a well-known commerce planet. He had also thought of just killing her, or maybe he would keep her for himself.

"Well Chichi was poisoned and she's in a coma."

"And what concern is that of mine? She should be dead. Did you forget what happened to your mother?" he really didn't give a fuck about that damn woman. She meant nothing to him. If Kakarot felt a need to care for her or what not that was his decision.

"She was poisoned a week ago. Three days before we left for Frecol. Queen Alexia and my mother were poisoned after she was. I do not believe that she had anything to do with it." Kakarot concluded.

Vegeta paused for a moment to think about what he had just said. "If she hadn't done it, who did?"

Kakarot frowned, "I have not figured that part out yet, but I do have her father and her nurses in custody. I've placed Chichi in the med ward to see if they can revive her... has Queen Alexia been able to give any indication of who it was that poisoned her?"

"I haven't seen her since I've returned. I have no desire to see or speak to her." Kakarot nodded. Vegeta wasn't too keen on visiting his mother. He didn't want to become soft as his father had.

"And what about princess Bulma? Did you get any information from her?"

"No, but I have plans for her." Vegeta said with a chuckle. "I will deal with her accordingly."

Kakarot knew that tone of vegeta's voice. They had grown up together, and trained together. Vegeta could be sinister and very calculating. No doubt he was planning something brutal. He may not care for his mother, but he did care about his saiyan pride.

Kakarot smirked, "we are going on another scouting mission to Frecol. You are welcomed to join us."

"I'll pass. I have other issues to deal with at the moment. "Kakarot walked off towards vegeta's previous destination.

Vegeta walked into his room and immediately her head snapped up. Her blue eyes landed on him and she grimaced in disgust. Vegeta smirked and stood there in the door way for a moment. "I see that you have awaken, woman."

She yelled; the sound muffled against the piece of cloth that was stuffed in her mouth. She struggled against the ropes that held her bound against the foot of his bed. He had had her gagged because she was loud, and her infernal yelling about earth had gotten on his nerves.

Vegeta pulled the piece of cloth from between her pursed lips. "You fucking bastard. What do you want with me? Where are my parents…. You fucking destroyed my home. I will make you pay…"

Vegeta chuckled, "I don't think you understand just what kind or predicament you are in woman—"

"That's not my name, I am Princess Bulma Briefs. Do not address me by anything other than my given name you monster." Bulma struggled futilely against the ropes. She needed to stop because they had begun to cut into her skin painfully. "Let me out of these right now."

"I don't believe I will. From now on you will do what I say, when I say and how I say. Do you understand?" Vegeta brushed a few strands of her soft blue hair from out of her face.

"I will do no such thing. You ass… you monster…you animal…I will never..." Vegeta slapped her. He didn't slap her hard; it was a light tap across her face. She gasped and immediately tears sprung to her eyes. She sat quietly sniffling under vegeta's scrutiny.

"You are mine now. Your body…" he ran a finger down her arm, "your life. Do you understand?" she nodded still crying, her wide blue eyes now clouded with tears.

Vegeta got a tiny bit of pleasure from the look of utter sadness in her eyes. She would pay for what she had or had not done. That was yet to be decided. Either way he would take payment out on her body.

Vegeta stood and began to remove his clothes. He saw the moment of realization in her face when it finally dawned on her that he was serious. The only feelings he had towards her were malicious, he didn't care that she was human and beneath him. She was a princess no longer.

She then started screaming and struggling trying to wiggle away from him. "Please don't do this… please" she begged him. It had the opposite effect. Her begging only made him want to hurt her. "Please don't. I have nothing left….except this….please….."

* * *

Vegeta wasn't any more pleased with himself then before he had fucked her. He could have been a little gentler when he had realized that she was a virgin but he didn't feel the need. He had already half raped her, so why have a play of consciousness halfway through it? She had laid there crying for hours it seemed afterward keeping him awake. She now lay sleeping quietly on the far side of his large bed.

Vegeta frowned he should have gone to Frecol with Kakarot. He should be trying to figure out who had attacked his mother instead of fucking one of the main suspects. Even so, if chichi had been poisoned why hadn't they poisoned Bulma? Unless she was the one that had orchestrated everything.

She shifted on the bed and Vegeta glanced over at her sleeping figure. He should throw her into prison. Or sell her off to slavery. Anything to get her out of his life. Now would be the perfect time to cut whatever ties before they started to grow. That would be the smartest thing to do.

* * *

"There is another set of Vegetsiian scouting ships, master Freiza." The young man bowed low before the young prince.

"Yes I've noticed." He giggled "do you suppose that they will come over this time? I do wish to have a pleasant chat with the prince."

"I don't think so, they are just out of the atmosphere hovering. I think they are trying to ascertain what kind of enemy we are."

"Well, why don't they just come and ask?" he said giggling again. He rose from his seat and went over to the large monitor against the wall. "That looks like one of the royal vessels. Am I right?"

His subject nodded," indeed it is master Freiza. I believe it is from the western kingdom of Vegetsii piloted by Prince Kakarot."

"Ohh!" he said grinning. "I have met his father. Well I didn't really meet him. Father was dumb enough to sign a treaty with them and I was present while it was being done."

"A treaty you have broken irreconcilably, I'm pretty sure a war is brewing." The young man followed behind Freiza fiddling with the headband upon his head. Its increasing tightness warned him to watch his words. "Forgive me sire."

"A war is just what I want. I thought by now you would have figured that out. Ready a ship for me so that I can personally go and greet our visitors will you? I am feeling very lonely and would like someone intelligent to chat with." He lifted his small purple hand and waved him off.

The young man bowed before him, "Yes master Frieza." He walked out only then letting a scowl cross his lips. He had to be careful not to anger Freiza. One wrong word or action and he might decide to finally tighten his noose enough to kill him. He quickly went about ordering a ship to be prepared for master Freiza. He wasn't sure what Freiza was planning to do.

If the saiyans were here again, maybe they had figured out just what was going on. Or maybe they were dumb enough to fall into that little trap. Earth, as master Freiza had predicted, was now barren and lifeless. If all went as planned soon he would be free of this leash and of his 'master'. But once he was free there would be no home to go back to. Something he hadn't thought through yet. All he cared about was getting away from this damn planet.


	5. The end of a Dream

A/N: ty for the reviews!

Chapter 5

(The end of a Dream)

Chichi had awoken with a vague feeling of nostalgia. She didn't know why but now she felt lost. She was gonna visit her father today. Visit? She didn't know why she wasn't staying with him at the moment. Bulma wasn't really that forthcoming with information about her accident and how she had come to be staying there.

"Are you ready Chichi?" Bulma came in with a wide smile, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I'm sure you are eager to see your father."

chichi nodded, and regarded Bulma out of guarded eyes. Each time she saw her something was different. It was always something minor, or something you would not readily notice, but she did. Chichi could not fight the urge inside her that told her something was wrong. Everything seemed right though.

"Chichi? Earth to Chichi- you there?" Bulma gently tapped her on her shoulder and Chichi smiled tentatively.

"Sorry, I'm still not entirely used to everything yet." Bulma nodded and turned to lead the way out. Chichi wasn't sure how long that excuse would still work. In her mind and what she could recollect she had been out of the coma for three days. It was funny, she remembered stuff she hadn't thought about in years. School uniforms, learning to drive, visiting her grandmother. But other stuff, her fathers face, bulma's parents name simple stuff like that she could not grasp.

Bulma was waiting for her outside in her hover-car. Chichi got in the passenger side and Bulma took off. "Its beautiful this time of year, cant wait to go to the beach!"

chichi nodded solemnly but didn't pay much attention to what Bulma was saying. "Come on Chi, I miss my best friend. This isn't you." her voice had the same tinge of that stoic impassive tone as in the hospital. then she sighed, "I'm sorry I know its still early."

they drove in silence for a little while longer, all the time Bulma kept glancing at the dashboard clock. She seemed disinterested, her movements lazy but careful. Each time she glanced at the clock she glanced out the window as if she was waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. They arrived at her fathers house a little while later.

"well, we are here." Bulma said turning to look at her, "I've got to make a call OK? I'll be there in one sec."

"OK Bulma." chichi had another feeling of nostalgia wash over her as she stepped inside the large house. "Hello?" she called out from the large front room "Dad?" she called again turning towards the large stairwell.

It seemed vacant. "Dad I'm home" she yelled again firmly planted in that spot. She didn't remember this house, she didn't remember anything there. The outside had looked familiar but when she entered she felt nothing. "Dad?" silence. Chichi was unsure of what to do. She had imagined that coming here would be a joyous occasion but instead it felt strangling.

"Chichi, my dear daughter." she heard a loud bellowing voice call from the hallway. "Chichi is that you?"

A tingle of fear ran straight down her spine. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. "dad?" she yelled as she ran towards where his voice had been coming from "Dad! Its me where are you?" she was running for what seemed like forever before she finally arrived at the end of the hallway.

A man turned towards her, his eyes caught hers and for a moment she felt frozen,captured by his stare. Then his lips turned up in a smirk and he stepped away from a small body on the floor. Chichi glanced down at the bloody face a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Father!" she then screamed and ran over to where his bloody body was hunched on the ground. He was breathing, but only slightly. His eyes were close and he didn't move. Chichi turned her attention to the tall man that stood in front of them.

He seemed to read her mind. Before she could even rise to punch him he sent her flying across the room with a kick placed squarely in her chest. Chichi landed hard against the wall, her head banging painfully against the hard concrete. To her surprise it didn't hurt as much as she thought it should and she stood up.

"who are you?" she asked taking a stance that seemed so effortless and familiar. She got ready to charge him with a barrage of kicks and punches, anything to fight back.

He chuckled and came at her, chichi punched him hard in the face. He didn't flinch he returned her jab with one of his own again she found her self on the floor. Chichi tasted blood and realized that blood was slowly flowing from her nose and lip.

He seemed to be enjoying this, that smirk never leaving his lips. "you are worse then I thought." he uttered slowly making his way over to her. He bent so that he was leaning over her. "you've arrived just in time for the main event." he said turning to look at her father.

Chichi followed his gaze to the bloody heap that was her father, he lifted one hand and before she could blink sent a large ball of fire hurling towards him. Chichi yelled and tried to jump up pushing him away but he did not budge. His body was large and powerful and he kept her in place as it hit. Her fathers body erupted in tremendous ball of fire. In seconds it was out and her father was nothing more then ash.

For what seemed like forever chichi sat there transfixed unable to comprehend what just happened. And the all at once she was fighting and kicking and screaming the shock now gone replaced by unbridled anger.

"you bastard!" she screamed kicking at him. He grabbed her arm and legs."you killed him, you bastard!"

He smirked, "I'll let you in on a little secret, woman." his eyes shone with dark hatred "I'm saiyan-jin, killing is what I do."

Chichi looked up into those dark ebony eyes and all at once she remembered. Goku. He had killed her mother and destroyed so many people around her. He had raped her and destroyed the building that had collapsed sending her into a coma. The saiyan-jin were the cause of everything that had happened.

"you remember" he stated releasing her arms and legs. "I killed your mother..." he paused as her eyes began to darken, "I broke you...i raped you...it was me." he said the look on his face dripping with the sick pleasure he took in admitting each sin. Chichi felt like crying, hurting him, she felt like dying.

"chichi!" Bulma screamed from the doorway. "get away from her you monster." she said unable to move.

He looked down into her eyes, his eyes were searing black holes that seemed endless. He smirked once more, "remember my little princess, you belong to me. I will return for you." with that he was gone.

Bulma rushed over to her and knelt down by chichi. "Are you OK? What did he do to you? Your bleeding! Wheres the Ox King?" she ripped a piece of her blouse and used it to wipe the blood from chichis face.

Chichi couldn't speak,she felt the cool sting of tears against her cheek. Bulma wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried. Chichi still couldn't believe what had just happened in front of her. She had remembered and now she wished she hadn't She wished she could forget everything that had just happened.

Bulma was silent as she rubbed her back in a soothing fashion, "lets go home chichi." she said quietly rising from beside her. Bulma helped her up, her eyes a blank sea of cerulean. "my mom can fix you up in no time OK!" she mustered up a small smile and led her to the car.

Bulma's hair had a tinge of darkness to it, something she had not noticed before. Again she got the uneasy feeling that something was not right but she couldn't figure out just what it was. Bulma turned and caught her staring at her, her eyes narrowed and she regarded her with a look of contempt "you should rest now." she said.

Chichi only caught sight of the needle as she was plunging it into the skin of her neck.

* * *

Chichi awoke a few hours later feeling refreshed. Bulma had brought her some food and left it by her bedside. She still could hear the threatening tone in Goku's voice before he left. After that she could remember nothing.

The saiyan-jin had invaded earth and went about killing and harvesting slaves and resources. Bulma was the princess of earth, her parents the king and queen. They had fought hard against them but the saiyan-jins were just too powerful.

It seemed like everything had comeback to her in a dream. A horrible nightmare that left her feeling as if a hole had swallowed up half her heart. Chichi turned on her side and glanced at the large painting across the room.

It was of Bulma as a young girl. Her long blonde hair swirled around her in the wind.

Chichi stared at the painting for a while more. Suddenly it hit her. Bulma was not blonde. How had she not noticed that before? As she laid there and pondered it Chichi realized that her father was a large man. The man that Goku had killed today was nowhere near his size. Although she still did not know her fathers facial features, she did remember a large man with arms that were thick and warm. She always felt safe when he hugged her like nothing could happen to her.

That was Goku though,well looked like Goku didn't he? Now she wasn't so sure. Everything looked so close to what was real but something was always different. Bulma's hair, her fathers stature. Even now as she laid there she realized that Bulma's parents were different also. It was as if her world had been rebuilt but not the right way.

As if someone had decided to rebuild her life, but didn't really know her or her family. The voice today she had heard was her fathers voice, she was sure of that. But that definitely was not her father. And Bulma was definitely not Bulma. But then who was she?

Nothing was as it was supposed to be. What the hell was going on here?


	6. A special request

A:N thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 6

(A special request)

"Prince Kakarot there is a native ship approaching"

Kakarot glanced up at the large Monitor and watched the approaching ship, it had the Frecol royal insignia on its side. The few other times they had canvased the planet they had not been met with any of the natives. For the most part the citizens of Frecol had weak power levels. There had been a few that had caught their attention but not enough to actually concern them. If Frecol did decide to attack Vegetsii there would not be much of a battle.

"set the scouters for transmission. Make sure to take note of all races on the ship." Kakarot commanded. The pilot nodded and went about patching into the other ships transmission frequency. It had been rumored that Frecol had taken a bunch of refugees from other planets in, including earth.

"Oh, prince Kakarot! It is really you. I was not expecting to have the honor of meeting you so soon." he smiled crossing his thin pink arms and pulling his shrug closer around his bare shoulders. "and what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Please say you would like to talk about my little note."

Kakarot frowned and his eyes scanned the small ships interior, there were a total of four occupants. Freiza, two natives and what appeared to be a human. "I've come to speak with King Cold."

Freiza frowned his thin lips forming a pout in disappointment, "and here I thought you came all the way here to see me." he turned and whispered something to the tall man beside him.

Kakarot watched intently as they spoke quietly. The scanner went off and the pilot silenced it. Kakarot glanced down at the readings and his brow furrowed in confusion, but he didn't say anything.

"And anyways father is not around anymore." Freiza added, "He decided to take an extended vacation. If you have anything to say, you will say it to me. In his absence I am now the ruler of Frecol."

There had been no word of King Cold retiring. The look on Freiza's face said otherwise.

Could it be that it was him that had declared war on Vegetsii and not King Cold? Vegetsii and Frecol had been in an ironclad treaty for the past 200 years. Frecol was a very popular trade and commerce planet. They specialized in many things you could not find anywhere else. Animals that had been extinct or plants whose planets had been destroyed, it could be found there.

That had been the reason Vegetsii had come into a treaty with them. At the time they had developed a way to form an artificial sun that was required for Ozura training.

Freiza smirked and motioned for one of his native crew members to come to him. "It seems you have no business here then. Dodoria please fetch me a drink, I'm feeling quite parched."

"I guess I don't Until King Cold returns and he himself declares war on Vegetsii consider the treaty in place. You might be in charge in his absence but you are not king yet." Kakarot stated simply.

Freiza's eyes widened and he scowled. "I'm the ruler of Frecol now. If you refuse to take heed of my declaration then you saiyan-jin are just a bunch of dumb monkeys." in his anger Freiza knocked the drink out of dodoria's hand.

He turned and glared at his idiotic minion "look what you did you cretin, clean it up and fetch me another one."

Kakarot watched the man that stood silent next to Freiza his facial features never changing. So it was as he had expected. He would not be goaded into a battle of insults with Freiza. " As I said before, I have no business with you. Please let your father know I stopped by."

Kakarot smirked at the utter hatred and contempt that was clearly written on Freiza's face. Before the transmission was faded out he turned to the man beside him and said something that they didn't catch. The man nodded and glared right at the monitor.

"Take us to home as quickly as possible." Kakarot said and went towards the other bay of the ship where the second computer was located. Some things were oddly coming together in a way he had not imagined. If Freiza had indeed been the one to declare war on Vegetsii, then that meant King Cold was dead.

* * *

Bulma awoke to the sound of humming, there was a young girl wondering around the large dark bedroom. Bulma sat up and watched her for a few minutes. The girl seemed to be cleaning and picking up things.

"Hey, girl." Bulma said sitting up straighter and pulling the blanket closer around her nude body. The young girl turned towards her and froze in place.

Her brown eyes widened but she did not speak. "do you understand me?" Bulma asked first in her native tongue. When she did not respond Bulma tried again, this time in chykuan.

The girl nodded but didn't say anything. Bulma frowned, she presumed that the girl was a slave just as her. She didn't know what happened to her parents, if they had made it to Namek or not. With explosions and saiyan-jin ships landed just moments after her parents ship had departed she could not be sure if they had been captured .

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bulma said keeping her tone soft and gentle, "are you a slave like me?"

again the young girl nodded but she didn't say anything. "did you just come here?" the girl shook her head and regarded her with guarded eyes. "did you see an old man and an old woman?" Bulma paused trying to think of the best way to explain it to her. "...I mean with the slaves? Human?"

The girl stared at her as if she didn't understand. She grabbed whatever she had been picking up and ran from the room. "Wait!" Bulma called after her but she was already gone and the large door slammed back into place.

She had looked scared to death. The poor thing. The room otherwise was empty. Vegeta had disappeared thank Kami, and her arms were not bound as they were before. What an idiot. This was her chance to make an escape and see if she could find someone to help her. Bulma quickly rose from the bed then paused as slight pain shot through her body. She wasn't free at all, her leg was chained to the bottom of the bed with some flexible substance. "shit!" she muttered and flopped back on the bed.

"Great plan, genius" she said to the empty room and crawled back into bed. She had to find a way to escape and make it back to earth. If only that little girl hadn't run out so quickly.

Bulma laid there for a while longer until the door opened again. She turned towards it expecting Vegeta to strut in with that cocky look on his face, but instead it was the little girl carrying a tray of food.

She set it down next to Bulma and watched her. Bulma glanced down at the tray nothing seemed edible. All the food seemed weird and foreign, she rather starve then eat something she didn't know the ingredients to.

"Its...good..." the young girl said still watching her. She eyed the food and then glanced back at Bulma.

"you can have it if you want." Bulma said setting the plate down. She was just gonna have to starve. It would be slow and painful but at least she would be away from Vegeta.

The young girls eyes widened and she quickly began to eat her fill. In a few moments the plate was empty and she smiled briefly at Bulma "he is sick." she said then as if the words escaped her.

"Who is sick?" Bulma asked inching closer to the young girl. "Tell me."

" the old man that was brought in the same time as you. He is sick... and the lady... she cries a lot..." her eyes held such emotion that it broke Bulma's heart. Could it be her parents? Most of her subjects had escaped, her mother and father had left just before the saiyan-jin had attacked.

"Where are they?" Bulma asked mentally leafing through her mind trying to find a way to get to them. If she could figure out what this substance was that bound her leg, she would be able to get it off. "where are they?" Bulma asked again unable to keep the desperate tinge from creeping into her voice.

The girl paused and glanced at the door, she then grabbed the tray and made another hasty exit. As she pulled open the door Vegeta stood there glaring down at her. "excuse me Prince Vegeta" she mumbled before fleeing down the hallway.

"You have my parents" Bulma stated, not really asking cause she was sure of the answer.

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stepped into the room. "They are enjoying all the comforts that my dungeon provides."

Bulma frowned, "they have nothing to do with this. They are old. Let them free send them on their way back to Namek. They are no threat to you." he was being sardonic and rude. There was no reason to keep her parents captive. Her father was a sickly man and without constant attention his health failed.

"They harbored a criminal suspected in the murder of a queen and the attempted murder of another queen. Until they come before the Royal courts they will stay there and rot." he sneered at the thought. If only his mother had not been foolish enough to trust the humans. His father was not without blame either. If he had been in charge of the kingdom none of this would have transpired.

"I did not kill anyone. I'm a princess not a murderer. Unlike you I would not risk my entire planet by doing something as asinine as that." Bulma nearly yelled at Vegeta She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Yelling never accomplished anything especially with someone as thick headed as him. She would have to use honey to get what she wanted. "Please, my father is sick." she said in her most calm and sweetest voice she could muster.

She was always good at getting her way. All she had to do was bat her eyes, pout and speak sweetly and she had whatever she wanted. Vegeta regarded her skeptically . "And why should I woman? I should just blow both their pathetic weakling asses into oblivion."

Bulma didn't doubt that he was capable of doing that. He was a ruthless heartless killer. "No, please. He needs medical attention..." she didn't want to beg. "You already have me tied to your bed, I have no where to go. Earth is a pile of cinders I have nothing... please Vegeta...please..."

Vegeta watched her intently for a moment then made his way over to the bed where she sat in near tears. Bulma steeled herself, willing her body not to pull away from his approaching form. She trembled under his harsh gaze. Was he gonna rape her again? Bulma closed her eyes as she felt the first warm tears against her cheeks. Then there was a sharp sting as he struck her. Bulma's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

His lips were a thin line of controlled anger and his eyes were narrowed in disgust. He was angry and Bulma shrunk back unsure of whether or not he was gonna slap her again. He 'hmpthed' and turned and walked out the room.

Bulma sat there in silence as tears continued to slide down her cheeks, unsure of his response.

* * *

When Kakarot had arrived he made a beeline for the med ward. He wanted to see if there had been any improvement to Chichi's condition. There had been no change. She still laid sleeping peacefully her eyes closed in an eternal slumber.

"Shes dreaming again." Kakarot turned towards one of her nurses that had been brought with her. "she dreamt before but not like this."

"What do you mean?" He asked taking a seat next to her bed. Her breathing was so slight and even it was almost unnoticeable. He touched her hand gently wrapping his large fingers around hers. Nothing, she still slept soundly.

"Her brain waves, they were off the charts. At first she just slept, but a few days ago the Monitor started picking up her brainwaves." Andrea pointed it out on the Monitor behind her. "I... we think that whatever shes' dreaming is what is causing her coma." the other nurse nodded in agreement but did not say anything.

Kakarot kept his eyes on her pretty face, he felt an obligation to her but he had to find the person who murdered his mother. He now knew it wasn't Chichi, but he would need her to confirm what he suspected. She had been poisoned by a Saiyan-jin and his mother had been murdered by a human it did not add up unless...

Kakarot stood up, slowly releasing chichis fingers from his. He glanced back once more at her and walked out of her room toward queen Alexia's room. The room was empty except for the queen laying propped up on some pillows.

"Kakarot," she said her voice an almost whisper, and then she smiled. "I haven't had many guests."

Kakarot bow slightly before her, "Queen Alexia, you look well." he said feeling a slight pang of anger inside him. She did look ten times better then when she had been rushed to the ward for poisoning.

"I feel much better, thank you. How is Vegeta?" she asked with a knowing smile. "I suppose hes angry at me, that's why he hasn't come to visit." she shook her head, " Hes just like his father was, stubborn and bull headed."

Kakarot did not comment because it was true. It had only been the last few years that King Vegeta had begun to stray from the antediluvian ways of ruling. "may I ask you a few questions, Queen Alexia?"

she nodded and set down the book that had been in her hands. "well, first one of the princesses of earth was also poisoned. She did not die though, she is currently in a coma in the med ward. Are you sure the person that poisoned you was human?do you remember the ki signature ?"

For a moment the queen was silent as she tried to conjure up those memories. At first glance she had thought he was human, but the ki was saiyan-jin.

By the look on her face Kakarot knew the answer. "He was saiyan-jin" Kakarot provided for her and she nodded. "Thank you queen Alexia." he bowed once again before leaving her.

Once he was out in the hallway he mad a call to a member of his royal guard, "Krillen, take a group and go to earth."

"Earth? But why? I thought we destroyed that ball of crap." he said laughing

Kakarot did no laugh, "Do as you are ordered" he commanded and hung up. Slowly this was becoming more than just a plot to kill the Vegetsii's queens.

**Thanks too:**

Sinoo, serenitii, ninjapuppies and as always Joys Canvas


	7. Saved by a Dream

A/N: ty for the reviews

Chapter 7

(Saved by a Dream)

it had been a few days since anyone had seen Vegeta. He had disappeared right after one of the older slaves had been brought to the informatory He had been weak and unable to move on his own. Vegeta had prepared a royal vessel and headed off towards the direction of Namek.

Everything on Vegetsii seemed to slow from a crawl to a complete halt. Bardock had disappeared, Vegeta's father did nothing but sit in the queens recovery room. Kakarot had yet to hear from Krillen or Tien. Chichi was still in a coma, no one knew exactly what had happened to princess Bulma.

"Prince Kakarot, Sir?" Kakarot frowned.

"Krillen? Where the hell have you been? How come you did not contact me upon your arrival?" It had been a direct order.

"Well ya know, its kinda hard when so much crazy stuff is going on." Krillen stated in his most aggravated tone. "we were almost spotted like twice."

"Almost spotted? You did go to earth didn't you?" that dumb ass, he should have put Tien in charged of the mission.

"Yes, but earth is not earth anymore..." Krillen glanced around " something is going on here."

"What do you mean, let me speak with Tien."

Krillen frowned, "you don't believe me?" he said indignantly but handed the communicator over to Tien anyways.

"Sir, it is as Krillen said. There are beings here, not humans though. They are rebuilding it, and quickly." Tien turned towards the large monitor, displaying the newly reconstructed buildings that had once been ashes and rumble. "The ki signatures are foreign, but I have sensed a few that are worth monitoring"

That was strange. It had only been a short time since earth had been destroyed. Humans would not try to re inhabit it so soon. Not after what they had done to it. Then who else would want to colonize earth? The resources that could have been harvested had been mostly destroyed, it would have been better if they had completely incinerated the planet.

"OK keep me informed." Kakarot said.

"Yes, your majesty." Krillen and Tien said in unison before the screen blanked out.

* * *

"I've done it!"

Launch and Andrea looked up from their monitors to peer at the old man who had walked in. "Dr. Briefs?" Andrea gasped in surprise.

"No, Its King Briefs, but lets not get into that now. I've discovered a way to get out of here, I must save my poor Bunny."

Launch giggled and Andrea looked dumb founded. "There is no escape, we are on Vegetsii, we are prisoners of the Saiyan-jins."

"We cannot leave Chichi, shes in a coma remember your majesty?" Launch added.

"Yes, yes I know that. That is how we are gonna escape." he gingerly walked over to where chichi slept and patted her forehead. She looked like a peaceful angel, just like his little angel Bulma. "where is my daughter, by the way?"

"No one knows, your highness. I'm sure one of those barbarian saiyan-jin must have kill-"

Launch looked at her wide eyed and shook her head hoping she would catch on "Oh...I-I mean I'm sure she escaped to somewhere safe and is looking for a way to come rescue us."

"I'm sure she is." he said nodding in agreement. "I've figured out a way to get Chichi out of her coma. If what you said is true and she has significant amount of brain activity then we can easily infiltrate her mind and wake her up. Now who wants to volunteer?"

Launch and Andrea glanced at each other, "How is that gonna help us escape?"

Dr. Briefs paused for a moment to contemplate it. He hadn't really thought of it that far. If he could wake Chichi up then she would be able to point out who had poisoned her and maybe somehow figure a way out of this mess. "well, that part I'm not sure of yet, but having Chichi around will be so much better, just like old times."

* * *

"Prince Kakarot!" a saiyan-jin from Vegeta's royal army came towards him. "Prince Kakarot there is something I must speak with you about."

Kakarot paused on his way to see Chichi. He hadn't had time to see her in the past few days because he had been busy running both his kingdom and Vegeta's'. He was nowhere closer in his search for the person who killed his mother and poisoned Chichi and Queen Alexia. With Vegeta M.I.A There was no way for him to go to Frecol and confront Freiza and his men."what is it? Make it quick."

The saiyan-jin nodded and bowed before him, "I am Yamcha, second command of the royal guard of Eastern Vegetsii." he looked nervous and fidgeted constantly " while on surveillance of Frecol, I-well, our patrol spotted what looked like a Saiyan-jin ship...it had the royal insignia of … Prince Vegeta.."

Kakarot didn't say anything while his words muddled through his brain, Vegeta had been missing for the pass few days but that wasn't unusual. Why he chose this particular time to go 'find himself' was beyond apprehension, when his country and his parents needed him the most.

"it- it was near the royal Palace of King Cold." Yamcha finished, unsure of kakarots reaction.

"Are you sure it was Vegeta's ship?"

Yamcha nodded "Yes your majesty" Kakarot nodded and Yamcha bowed slightly only smirking slightly as Kakarot walked away.

This did not sit well with him. Vegeta would not go to Frecol without mentioning it first, but then again he didn't know what he knew. Freiza had put King Cold out of commission and now ran Frecol as his own. Kakarot was convinced that Freiza had a big hand in orchestrating Earths demise, and the subsequent colonization of it.

The door to Chichi's room was open and she had a visitor, all eyes turned to him when he walked in. "How is her progress?" Kakarot asked taking his usual seat next to her. Her fingers always seemed to be cold until he slipped his through hers.

King Briefs walked over to the other side of Chichis bed and fiddled with his glasses. Since he had recovered he had been able to walk about freely in the med ward. That is how he discovered their small science laboratory which was primitive compared to the one in his castle . "prince Kakarot, is it?"

Kakarot looked over at the old man, he had only been allowed out of the dungeon on Vegeta's say-so. He was too old and weak to escape or do any harm to any of the guards so he had free roam of the sick ward.

"I'll take that as a yes. Last time I seen you you were yay high," Dr. Briefs chuckled " lets make a deal." Dr. Briefs removed his glasses and huffed in them, fogging up the lens before wiping them clear. "My poor Bunny cannot stay in that dirty dungeon. I know a way to wake Chichi up. If you let my Bunny go, I'll help you wake Chichi."

Andrea chuckled, "he has some balls." she whispered to Launch.

Kakarot didn't know what to think. Nothing they had tried so far had been able to wake her, so what could he possibly do to end her slumber? If she was up and about she would be able to help him find who killed his mother. He was most definitely certain that it was a saiyan-jin,a traitor that would be killed slowly and painfully.

"So what do you say, my boy?" Dr. Briefs was counting on that spark of emotion he had seen in Kakarot's eyes as he had held Chichi's hand. He had some kind of feelings for her, he was not entirely sure what it was but it was there.

"I will release her when Chichi is awake. If this does not work, you will be returned to the dungeon . Understood?" Kakarot stated and Dr. Briefs nodded.

* * *

Chichi had fallen asleep staring at the large painting of Bulma and wondering about everything that had seemed out of place. She vaguely remembered talking to Bulma and asking about the change of her hair color.

She hadn't blinked as she responded,"Oh, its dyed. I thought a change of color would be exciting."she had smiled widely and twirled her fingers in her long blonde hair. "Don't you like it? Mom said it looked fabulous. I really think it suits me."

Chichi had only nodded but didn't say anything else. She realized that she had a lot of lost memories. Like the trip to see her father, she didn't remember anything after Bulma coming to her rescue. She didn't remember going back to Bulma's home or having dinner. But she wasn't hungry. It was weird, she didn't feel anything. She was never hungry, or cold, or warm...she didn't feel anything.

They didn't talk about what had happened that day, what had happened to her father. Instead they went about life as if everything was normal. They went shopping, went to the movies, did stuff they usually did.

Bulma's parents went on with life as if she was their daughter. "Chichi, lets go out shopping again! Wouldn't that be fun? Mom wants a new purse and we can get dad a new jacket. Plus its time for you to get another outfit. I cant wait!"

Bulma dragged her up from where she laid and threw a t-shirt at her, "wear this, it will look so good on you." Chichi sat up and looked at Bulma's smiling face. What had happened to her best friend?

"Come on Chichi!" Bulma yelled.

Chichi nodded and got up from the bed. She quickly changed and followed Bulma to her car. "I'll be right back Chichi, I forgot my purse." as she said this Bulma looked down at her watch, "be right back"

Bulma waved at her and ran into the house.

Chichi stood there for a moment glancing around the landscape of Bulma's large house. Bulma sure was taking a long time to find her purse. Maybe she should go help her.

Just as she stepped off and away from bulma's car she was shoved back into it. Chichi cried out in pain as her head slammed against the hard steel frame. She shook her head to try and get her bearings back but she felt dizzy and disorientated. She tried to open her eyes to see what had happened but she couldn't muster the strength to through the pain.

Before she could say anything or do anything she blacked out...

* * *

Her body felt warm, like she was on fire. Chichis eyes snapped open , the room was dark but she could see a large silhouette against the wall.

"you have awaken, my sweet little princess" Goku suddenly appeared next to her his smirking face just inches from hers.

"Goku?" it was Goku... suddenly it occurred to her that he had killed her father. Chichi pushed away at him but he didn't budge. " no... what do you want from me...?"

Goku chuckled but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled her arms above her head,his other hand pulled apart her legs roughly.

Oh no... he was gonna rape her. Chichi struggled against his large hands but he kept a tight grip on her she could no move so she screamed. Chichi screamed as loud as she could but he just sneered and his fingers kept touching her. His tail snaked around her thigh keeping them open as his hand ripped her shirt opened. His gaze lingered on her half nude breast, his eyes devouring ever inch of visible smooth skin. Her shorts were next. She now laid there in only her bra and panties.

"please don't.. Goku … please don't.." Chichi closed her eyes as they began to mist over. Why was he doing this? Goku... this wasn't him...he would never do something like this..."Goku don't.." He wasn't listening. This person she didn't know he didn't care about what he was doing, how he was hurting her.

Chichi stopped struggling resigning herself to what was about to happen. She steeled her body and closed her mind off trying to think of happier times, of anything but what was gonna happen.

Seconds ticked by, and then his hold on her limbs loosened. First he released her arms and then his tail unwrapped itself from her thigh. It was so silent, all she could hear was her own heavy breathing. Finally chichi could take it no longer and she opened her eyes.

Goku was pressed against the wall trying to fight off someone. She watched in stunned silence as he was knocked out unconscious and thrown to the floor. Her heart skipped a long beat as her rescuer turned to face her.

"Goku...?" she managed to whisper before she passed out.


	8. The truth comes out

Chapter 8

(The truth comes out)

When Chichi woke up she was still in the dark bedroom that Goku had brought her to, but now she was tucked in warmly with the blanket pulled up to her chin. Instantly she sat up and looked around the room. She could vaguely remember what had happened before she passed out.

Goku was about to rape her... but then another Goku had come and rescued her. She must be going crazy. To her knowledge Goku had one brother that looked like him, but he had left Vegetasei when Goku was a kid. But that could not be him, she didn't know him and he didn't know her, so why attack her?

"You're awake." It was Goku's voice; it was coming from right next to her.

Chichi looked around until her eyes focused on his barely visible features. He was sitting next to her his eyes focusing solely on her. "Goku..?"

Goku sighed and let out a small chuckle, "You really like that name don't you princess. My given name is Kakorrot?"

Kakorrot? Yes, it was coming back to her His name was Kakorrot but she liked Goku much better, he wasn't so fond of it. Now she realized why the first Goku was different, he didn't care what name she had called him. She hadn't realized before that that wasn't his real name. All chichi could do was nod mutely.

"I've come to take you home."

"But I am home; no I live with Bulma now. That is my home." Chichi pulled the blanket around her closer, "What happened...to the other one..."

"I'm not exactly sure; he just disappeared when I came over to check on you." Kakorrot watched her movements intently, she was afraid of him. He had arrived at just the appropriate time; he had singled out her Ki and had raced there at full speed. When he had gotten there he had found her cowered beneath a clone of him half naked. He had fought him off of her and threw him against the wall.

This was her dream, did that mean that is how she seen him? He had tried to wake her but she had passed out so he decided to cover her body and let her sleep. Kakorrot wasn't exactly sure on how they were going to make their escape and wake Chichi up.

"Who are you? I don't understand what's going on." Chichi said feeling a little bit dizzy. She lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes until everything blurred in front of her. "Where is Bulma...?"

"Well, I am Kakorrot...I am the heir prince of Vegetasei Western Kingdom. You are my betrothed you are currently in a coma and Bulma was taken hostage by Vegeta. But I'm sure she is ok." Kakorrot didn't know where to start or what she remembered.

"No, you are lying. I was just at Burma's house with her. We were going to go shopping. And then he grabbed me...you killed my father..." she said ending her outburst. There was so much things running through her mind and she just let it all come out. "You ruined everything..."

Kakorrot frowned, "No, your father is not dead." Shit... he forgot that she had been in a coma before they had attacked earth. "Your father is safe; he is currently on Vegetasei with Bulma and her parents."

"I saw you kill him... you punched him and then you kicked him...and then he was gone...Bulma is at home, her parents are at home...you are lying." Chichi drew back against the head board away from him.

"No, Chi you are sleeping, you are in a coma right now. Whatever you've seen or heard here is a lie." Kakorrot tried to think of an easy way to explain everything to her. She was afraid; her Ki energy was slowly rising. "I've come to take you home."

Chichi was silent for a few moments. Then she thought over what happened at the hospital and the losses in her memory. She had woken up at the hospital and Bulma had been there, and then she was at Bulma's house. She had no recollection of getting to Bulma's home; she had no recollection of going home after her father was killed. "I woke up from...from my coma a week ago. I'm awake now."

Kakorrot sighed, "Tell me what happened. Why do you believe that I killed your father." maybe if he could figure out why she hated him, he could figure out who was doing this to her and keeping her under.

"I saw you. Bulma brought me to see him, but you were already there. I watched you kill him." Chichi tried to remember why they had gone there. She had been sure her father was already dead but then she had seen it with her own eyes. The saiyan-jins destroyed their planet and she had seen it firsthand.

"Why did you go there?"

"I don't know. Bulma had woken me up and then... I was there. Its weird cause we got there just as you were killing my father." But that hadn't been her father, that man was very thin and very short. How did she forget that so easily? That had happened just a few days ago but the memory seemed very hazy.

"So Bulma made you go there? Does that not seem odd Chi? It cannot be a coincidence." For a moment it looked like she had finally realized that something was wrong with that picture.

* * *

Vegeta returned a few hours later steaming mad. He had headed to Namek to see if he could find the old Namekian that was the keeper of the kingdoms secrets. He had been there just a few hours when his ship had been stolen.

Right then he felt like killing something or someone. Vegeta groaned and made his way to his bedroom, that woman would probably be dead by now. He opened the locked door and walked in expecting to see her lying on the bed.

But the room was empty. There was no sign that she had been there at all, his bedroom had been cleaned until nothing was amiss.

Now he was fucking enraged. "Kakorrot!" he said into his communicator, "Kakorrot? Where the hell was he? He had left specific orders for Kakorrot to lock his room door and have guards posted outside at all time.

Maybe he was in the informatory checking on that woman. He needed to stop getting mixed up with petty emotions. Earth was destroyed she was no longer a princess. If he wanted someone to fuck he should just keep her as slave. Emotions only interfered with everything, blinding people and allowing their weakness to show.

"Kakorrot." Vegeta said angrily as he walked into her room. He paused as he seen the old man and the two nurses standing over the bed. "What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta scowled peering at Chichi and Kakorrot lying next to each other, chichi wrapped safely in kakarots arms.

"He's going to wake her up, and then he's going to let my bunny go." Bulma's father provided adjusting his wire frame glasses on his nose.

"He doesn't have the authority to do so old man; she is my prisoner as well as you." Vegeta barked at him, the old man drew away from him a look of fright on his face. Vegeta was about to say something else when his communicator went off.

"Prince Vegeta, The king would like you to report to the throne room." What the hell did his father want now? He should stop caring about that woman of his and start acting like an actual king.

Vegeta left them and started off towards his father's throne room. As he walked in he knew that something wasn't right. His father wasn't there, the room seemed empty but there was someone else there. He could feel their Ki all around like it was enveloping him. He could not pinpoint a location and before he knew it he was feeling dizzy and light headed. The room was being gassed. Vegeta realized only too late as his body fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"What is my mother's name? What does she look like?" Chichi asked after a long hiatus of thinking. Whoever was doing this, Bulma or someone else was very bad with details. Chichi doubted that Bulma had died her hair; they just hadn't known what color it was. And her parents did not look at all like themselves. If Goku could answer her that then that will prove...prove what? If this is a dream tell him to wake you up...

"You mothers name was Ariel, she had long black hair as you do and a kind face. She had bright brown eyes and loved to wear dresses, even though you preferred gi's when you were younger she always dressed you in pretty dresses. Do you need more?" Kakorrot asked seeing the light begin to shin in ChiChi's eyes. She blinked rapidly and then tears sprung to her eyes and she began to cry.

That was her mother, she had told Kakorrot about her painting in the large entrance way into her castle. A large portrait of her, the Ox King and her mother stood proudly over the small vase of flowers she kept to remind her of her mother.

Kakorrot watched her in silence wanting to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He was afraid that she would draw away from him and that would hurt him. She continued to cry silently wiping the excess tears into her blanket. "I want to go home Kakorrot." she said softly.

Kakorrot nodded, although he wasn't really sure about how they were going to get out of her mind. "Let's go Chi." Kakorrot scooped her up into his arms, pulling the blanket along with her to cover her near naked body.

He would try the place where he had first arrived in her mind. It was the spot of where her old castle stood. They landed a few minutes later and Kakorrot looked around for some kind of help or disturbance that would signal a way out.

"Where do you think you are going with my princess?" The Clone Goku landed right in front of him along with what appeared to be Bulma. But everything was wrong with her and Goku's defining features.

"Put her down right now, she belongs in here." Bulma said as she was released from the other Goku's arms. "Chichi, what did I tell you? Why would you just off with this murderer? He killed your family and raped you. How can you forgive something like that? The saiyan-jins are evil, remember what happened to earth?

Chichi clung closer to Kakorrot burying her head into his chest. She dried to drown out what Bulma was saying with the beating of Kakorrot's heart. She couldn't listen to what she was saying...it was a lie...

"Who put you up to this?" Kakorrot managed to get out in a steady voice. He was holding a tight rein on his anger. He wanted to blast both of them into hell for what they did to Chichi.

"Good question, you answer mine first and then I will think of answering yours." Bulma said with a smile on her oddly shaped lips. "How did you get her...? How are you in her subconscious?"

Kakorrot really didn't feel like playing these stupid games, "I came to save my mate. Dr. Briefs helped me. Now answer my question. Who made you and did this to her." if he could get an answer then they would be able to find his mother's killer.

Bulma laughed and Goku behind her chuckled, "uh-huh I said I would think about it. I'm not an idiot. Goku take care of him please."

* * *

"King Briefs, he's been in there for a few hours and still no sign of any activity, are you sure this will work?" Andrea said a little skeptically.

"Yes, before I was a king I was a genius. Well not saying I am not now, I'm still a genius but now I am a king."

Launch giggled, "That made no sense King Briefs." launch pointed out.

"It also didn't answer my question," Andrea added with a sigh.

"You didn't let me finish girls," he said adjusting his glasses, "I used to tinkle with stuff like this all the time. How do you think I got Bunny to marry me?" he added laughing.

"I vote drugs or bribery..." Andrea said under her breath, launch nodded and laughed.

"All Kakorrot has to do is prove that dream she is having is not real, then they will wake up. I'm sure of it." he stated matter-of-factly.

"And how long is he able to stay there?" Launch asked, "I mean how he is going to find her in a few hours. It is a dream."

"Well I do not really know how to reverse it, so he's going to be in there until she wakes up."

"Why didn't you mention that in the first place?" Andrea asked dazed, so if Kakorrot was gone they were definitely doomed now.

"Well it's not that important; it should only take him a few days."

Both Launch and Andrea stared at him in disbelief, "well I'm going to go for a walk. Let me know when there is any progress."

* * *

Kakorrot could see the exact moment when he came at him; he quickly dodged him and flew to the roof where he set Chichi down, "Stay here." He commanded and she nodded.

Kakorrot rushed at Goku punching him squarely in the chest sending him flying, He came back and attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks.

While Kakorrot and Goku fought Bulma took the opportunity to fly up to the roof where she confronted Chichi.

"You aren't Bulma." chichi said pulling the blanket closer, "you want to keep me here...why? What did I do to you...?"

Bulma stood above her, her hands on her waist. "Well for one, we could not have you mating with that trash Kakorrot. And with you out of the way earth was ours for the taking."

"Ours? Who are you talking about...?" Chichi felt if she could get any sort of information from her it would be able to help find the culprit out of the dream.

"Well none other than -" Her mouth snapped shut and then blood leaked out of her lips as she fell to the ground in front of Chichi. She looked down to see who had killed her. It was Goku. But why would he kill the person he was working with?

Kakorrot decided to end it; he was through with playing around with that piece of shit. He charged him knocking into a row of trees, they went flying as his body landed in the debris "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!" Kakorrot yelled as he released a huge ball of concentrated Ki. There was no way he would be able to escape that. He watched to make sure of the fatal impact.

The ground was empty except for the ash from the burned trees. Good now he had to figure out how to get them out of there. Chichi was shaking when he picked her up cradling her in his arms. "It's ok now Chi, they are dead."

She nodded but she was still afraid, he could feel it in her whole body as she gripped him tightly, "don't worry Chi, we'll be awake soon." he could see that she didn't believe him but he had to keep a straight face. He couldn't let on that he didn't know the way out.

Kakorrot looked down at her soft features, her puffy eyes and her wet cheeks. He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. She didn't fight him, but he didn't take it any deeper. He continued the slight press of his lips against hers until a large wind pulled them apart.

"What's happening Kaka..."

He couldn't hear anything after that, his sight went dark and he passed out.

* * *

"He's waking up." Launch said and Andrea came over to the bed site.

Kakorrot's eyes opened and he peered down at chichi in his arms, "Did it work?"

* * *

A/N: ty to those that have reviewed. I really appreciate the comments. I will be taking a short hiatus from this story to work on something else.


	9. A family Secret

(Chapter 9)

A Family Secret

Kakarot waited momentarily to see if Chichi's eyes would magically flutter open, but they did not and he frowned. Andrea and Launch glanced at each other and sighed softly.

It hadn't worked. Kakarot was frustrated to say the least as he gently pried her out of his arms and got up. He didn't know how long he had been under but he didn't have time to try again.

"Where is the old man?" he asked the two girls and they shook their heads. Once Kakarot had been put to sleep King Briefs had left the room and gone for a little walk. He had yet to return.

Kakarot frowned and sauntered out, first he would check in with Vegeta and see if they couldn't man a mission to Frecol, he was growing tired of waiting. He knew Freiza had to be the one behind his mothers death. Killing him now would be the best option.

* * *

Chichi stirred her mind cloudy as she began to wake up. Her large black eyes opened and she peered around the dimly lit room not seeing anything. She felt a little disorientated as she tried to sit up. Her body was stiff, she felt vaguely disconnected. After a few minutes had passed she could feel the blood rushing through her body and she regained control of her limbs.

"Princess Chichi!" in a rush of movement two woman came to her side, "Don't try to move or speak, Princess lay back." they gently pressed her into the mattress while one of them check her temple.

"You were in a coma Princess, it might take a little while before your body recovers. Launch, go get Prince Kakarot."

Launch frowned, "Why do I have to do it? Hes scary!" she lamented shrinking away from Andrea's tense glare.

"Prince Kakarot...?" Chichi croaked almost silently.

Andrea fetched a glass of warm water and held it up to Chichis lips to drink. It was several moments later till chichi had, had her fill.

"Goku...?" Chichi asked again, not sure why. She vaguely remembered him holding her in his arms. It was Kakorrot, he didn't like her calling him Goku. "My husband, where is he?" Chichi asked looking from Andrea to Launch.

* * *

Kakarot was getting nowhere. Vegeta was missing, his father still had not returned. King Vegeta was of no use. He could tell him nothing of what had transpired, he wouldn't care one bit unless it had to do with the queen.

"Prince Kakorrot?" his communicator went off and Krillen popped up on the screen.

"Krillen?" he had already forgotten about their mission to earth. Hopefully they had learned something useful and who it was exactly that was recolonizing earth.

"It seems as if whoever is rebuilding earth has a deadline. They have been working continuously for the past 72 earth hours. It seems like they are creating a trade planet."

"A trade planet? But there are hundreds of them already. What purpose would one so close to Frecol serve? After all Frecol is the major commerce planet in this galaxy. No one would dare try to compete with them."

"Unless it was Frecol." Krillen interjected. "It wouldn't be competition if you own both shops." Kakorrot glanced behind Krillen at the large monitor behind him. It was as he said. The basic format and the structure of the buildings were those of a trade district.

"Where is Tien?" Kakorrot asked noticing his absents. He trusted Tien a little more than Krillen even though they were both the same rank.

"Oh, he is on a scouting mission on the other side of the world. Everywhere that was once inhabited has been built upon. By the looks of it they are almost done too." Krillen rubbed his chin in thought. "There was something I was supposed to remember, but I'm not sure what it is right now. Damn Tien is going to kill me."

Kakorrot frowned; this was the last time he would send Krillen on a mission. He clicked off his communicator and started towards the landing dock. He would have to go to his kingdom to find his father. After his approval they would head to Frecol and deal with Freiza.

"Oh I remembered now, There was a saiyan-jin here about 24 earth hours ago. I could tell by his ki signature. I don't remember his name though, but I've seen him around the palace a few times. He was here for about a few hours at the main building in town. After that he just left."

Kakorrot was beyond frustrated, what is the point of relaying information if you are not going to do it right, "I'm going to demote you once you are back on Vegetsii."

"huh.. what you can't do that. You're suppose to be my friend. Come on Kakorrot gimme another chance, you know I'm trying my best here." Krillen said incensed, "It's a lot to remember."

"Friendship has nothing to do with it Krillen. If this unauthorized saiyan-jin has access to the palace then it's a concern of every ones safety that resides here." more importantly with everything that was going on there no one would be on guard. The king was vulnerable, Chichi was helpless...

Kakorrot switched off his communicator once again, tired of Krillen's idiocy. He started once again towards the docks.

* * *

Vegeta awoke a little dizzy and nauseous. The room looked to be a prison of some sort. There were two other cells but they were both empty. He was chained to the wall by both his legs. There was nothing in his cell but a small cot and a small washing area. Where the hell was he? Vegeta paused for a second to steady his racing mind and try to remember exactly how he had got here. He remembered going to his father's throne room and then he was knocked out.

So he was poisoned and then taken prisoner. Not for long, Vegeta thought to himself as he began to struggle against the cuffs.

Vegeta tried his hardest to pull himself free, to break the chain that connected to the cell door. It was fruitless. Minutes passed as he continued to struggle sweat had beaded on his body as he determinedly tried everything. Still the cuffs or the chain did not give.

"Oh, dear Prince Vegeta.. Oh no don't hurt yourself." Vegeta turned trying to catch his breath to see who it was. "you can't get free, I'm afraid" Freiza had waltzed in the room and sat, legs crossed on a seat just mere feet away from him. "I've had it specially designed to hold any sort of wild animal, or saiyan-jin." he said with a small wink.

Vegeta vaguely remembered his face, but he wasn't sure exactly who he was. "Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Vegeta stopped struggling and came to the edge of the cell. He mentally took in the other man's presence, clocking his power level, and his ki signature.

"You don't remember me?" he frowned and made what appeared to be a saddened expression. "You've hurt my feelings Vegeta." he got up and walked over stopping just out of reach. "I am Freiza the great." he laughed, "I like the sound of that. The new and improved ruler of Frecol!"

Frecol...Freiza...? Frecol was a commerce planet, and King Cold was the ruler. "My father took a permanent vacation, so now I am ruler and I decided that some things had to change." Freiza seemingly read Vegeta's mind. " Do you know what the first thing was that was on my list?" he smiled at Vegeta and crossed his arms in front of him " the treaty between Vegetsii and earth."

What did Earth and Vegetsii relations have to do with him or Frecol? Vegeta did not understand what was going on.

"Puzzled princey? Maybe this will help." Freiza turned towards the door "Bring in that other slave Kedo." Freiza stepped back as the door opened and a Frecolian brought in a gagged and bound Bulma and dropped her at Freiza's feet. "Oh look who it is! It's like a little love reunion."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as his blood boiled."You fucking Bastard, what did you do to her!" Again Vegeta started straining against his restraints his strength renewed by his anger.

"Now, now, calm yourself monkey. Nothing has been done to her ...yet. I plan on keeping her for myself. It will probably take forever to get your stink off of her but I guess that's OK. Or." Freiza said coming a little bit closer to Vegeta, " I'll sell her to the Arutos, you know how well they treat their women. What do you think?"

Vegeta was mad, no mad didn't near describe what he was feeling. Rage … he was livid. She was still breathing, there didn't appear to be any cuts or marks on her body she was just unconscious. Vegeta calmed himself and smirked. " I'm gonna fucking kill you, that's what I think."

Freiza laughed merrily and smiled widely like a Cheshire cat. "And how are you gonna do that little monkey?"

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta had lunged for Freiza grabbing him tightly by the neck. "Easy."

Freiza began to struggle furiously against Vegeta's grip all the while crying out for help. His voice began to die down and his eyes began to bulge. Vegeta could feel the life draining out of him as he squeezed harder.

Then the room began to spin and his gaze began to get foggy. He could faintly hear Freiza's wheezing, coughing and yelling for his guards before the light died out.

* * *

Chichi frowned but sat still as Andrea continued to run tests on her. "I'm fine, OK, I feel like my old self now. I want to see my husband right now."

Launch had disappeared a while ago on the search for Kakorrot. She had yet to return. Andrea was beginning to see a pattern. "Princess Chichi, I am almost through with these tests. I'm sure Launch will be back any minute with Prince Kakorrot."

Chichi huffed but didn't say anything else. Andrea took her temperature one last time and walked over to the large desk with medical equipment on it. Chichi waited till she turned her back before she made her move.

She was the princess dammit; she could do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to leave the sick bay and go find her husband that's what she was going to do. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and winced in pain at the sharp tingle that ran up and down her legs.

Chichi gently patted her thighs and legs trying to get her blood circulating faster. It was a few moments later before she could stand up and a few more before she was sure she was steady enough on her feet to let go of the bed.

Once she had taken a few steps her body took over and she walked out of the room careful to make the least amount of noise possible. Now she was in the hallway and completely lost. This place didn't look familiar at all.

For a gut wrenching moment Chichi feared she was still in a comma and this was not real. Nothing looked familiar at all to her as she wondered the halls. This wasn't her home.

"Chichi! Princess Chichi!" she could hear Andrea calling her name but she wasn't sure from where.

OK chichi, suck it up. You are strong you are a Princess. Calm down and find Goku. Chichi took a deep breath and walked towards the light at the end of the hallway. Once there she looked out the large window and stopped to peer out.

She wasn't on earth. She was on Vegetsii, but why? OK it was time to get some answers. She somehow managed to summon some gusto and confidently walked out into the large foray where there were two guards standing. She would get her answers right now.

As Chichi got closer though to where the two guards stood she began to notice the large room. She had been there before only once though. This was the western kingdom's palace, or was it the eastern? That she wasn't sure of. There was a large framed photograph over the mantle at the other end of the room.

She remembered, the eastern Kingdom was where Kakorrot lived so whoever was in the photo would

Help her out.

She froze in her tracks, her heart started racing, her hands became numb and fear washed over her. She began to breath heavily as she started to get flash backs, her temple throbbing as her mind was bombarded with images. Some from her dream, some from earth, some of Kakorrot, but most of them were terrifying.

Surrounded by Vegeta, his parents, Kakorrot and his parents was another man, a man whose frightening face was the last she had seen before she had died.

* * *

A/N: ty to Joy's canvas for betaing for me :) you are the best. Also pls R&R!


	10. New Earth

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, I have some free time on my hands now so I'll be updating a little more frequently. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far. Also I don't currently have a beta-er so there might be some errors just pretend they are not there ^_^;;

* * *

Chichi didn't know how long she had been out for as the room finally came into focus. Her head was still pounding steadily as if the drums of war were sounding.

"Princess Chichi, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Andrea reached her hand out and placed it against her temple. "I told you your body wasn't ready." Her voice held a disapproving tone to it as she stood up.

"I'm fine." Chichi muttered back, but truthfully she felt like she had just spent an hour running through her father's massive turnip fields.

"Don't give me that bull." Andrea answered coming back to her with a glass of water. Launch's eyes widened at her boldness speaking to the Princess that way, but she kept quiet.

She had looked everywhere before a big meaty guard had stopped her and ushered her back to the med ward. After fruitlessly trying to explain to him in Chikuyin that she was searching for Prince Kakarot he unceremoniously pushed her back into the room then sauntered away.

Chichi sighed taking a few large gulps of water realizing it was futile to keep arguing with her. Instead she changed the subject, "Did you find Goku?" She vaguely remembered walking down the large hall and coming to the open area of the gallery. She froze the glass poised just inches from her lips.

Suddenly her recollection became clear and the large family photo came to her mind. She had passed out after seeing the man who she had momentarily caught a frantic glance at as he had plunged the syringe into her chest.

"What's wrong your Highness?" Launch was at her side instantly taking the cup from her quivering fingers.

Chichi couldn't speak her words were caught in her throat as she realized exactly what that meant. If he was part of Kakarot's family certainly Kakarot was in on it. But what would he gain by poisoning her? And where was Bulma and her father? He had said they were safe on Vegetseii but only vaguely as if he was hiding something.

"Princess?" Launch asked shaking her gently.

"Maybe she is in shock." Andrea quickly reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and a syringe.

"We have to leave now." Chichi said snapping out of her stupor. Whatever was going on she would get to the bottom of it, but not here.

"I'm not sure if you have noticed but we can't just walk out of here your Highness." Launch said softly, breathing a slight sigh of relief.

"Nonsense, I'm soon to be queen of Earth's western kingdom, I can do as I please. If you two want to stay then that is fine by me." She sat up wincing at the sudden thundering in her ears.

Both women stared at her incredulously as she got off the bed and steadied herself on her feet. Andrea was the first to speak, although she knew it was ridiculous to ask, "Where are you going to go Princess?"

"Where?" Chichi asked with an indignant grunt. It was her turn to stare blankly at the two women. "Back to Earth, to my kingdom, my people."

Both girls shared a look between them, then Launch sighed trying to find an easy way to tell her that there was no earth to go back to. "Well you see your Highness, when you were in a coma... well..." She rung her hands nervously in front of her having a hard time getting the rest out.

Andrea gave a short chuckle but then her lips curved into a smirk, "What she is trying to say is there is no earth to go back to, the Saiyan-jins destroyed it."

* * *

Freiza stared down at the bloody and bruised body of the Saiyan Prince his lips curling into a devilish grin.

"Lord Freiza, what should we do with him?" One of his men asked just a little ways behind him.

After that stunt he had pulled he had his strongest men teach the prince a little lesson. It was a wonder how he survived such a brutal beating. He supposed what they say about royalty was true.

"Should we leave him here to die?"

Freiza turned to the impatient little wretch, "no I don't think I will, I have plans for this one." He tapped his foot against Vegeta's unconscious body. "Put him in the cargo bay and make sure he's bound and gagged."

"And the woman?"

"Hm," the woman, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. He had planned on using her as leverage against Vegeta but then a more sinister plan came to mind. He wouldn't need her at all. He might just end up selling her, she was young and fairly attractive. There was bound to be someone that would like to add her to their collection. "I suppose you can put her back there too." He replied with an annoyed shake of his head.

"Yes lord Freiza." The guard bowed low behind him then left the room.

Freiza turned his attention back to the barely breathing prince, another smile coming to his lips.

He bent close to Vegeta's body carefully lifting his robe so as not to get any of his blood on them. "With power such as yours, I'd be foolish to let it go to waste, don't you think little prince?" He rose gracefully to his feet and walked out.

* * *

Bulma stumbled forward as her feet hit the hard soil of earth. She was still unsteady from the long turbulent flight and no doubt the lingering effects of the drugs she had been given.

Her mouth opened wide in a gasp as her aqua eyes finally took in her surroundings. It was all dirt and hard barren plains with primitive buildings lining a wide street. There were no signs of the beautiful lush planet that she had once called home. From what little she had seen of frecool she instantly saw the similarities and realized what had taken place.

"Now now, don't be so melodramatic." Her captor said with a hint of scorn lacing his light tone. "I myself consider this to be a vast improvement, from the disgusting dump it was before." His cold fingers wrapped around her slim wrist and pushed her forward.

Bulma didn't get a chance to reply as one of his men appeared next to him and whispered something to him. His thin lips curved into a smug smile, "delightful! This is happening a lot faster than expected, I'm very pleased."

The guard nodded then disappeared as easily and swiftly as he had appeared. "Don't you just love when a plan starts to come together?" He let out a peel of laughter that turned her stomach.

When she said nothing he just laughed more, "Of course you do. Who could have guess that I would be the undoing of two of the most powerful civilizations in the universe?" He beamed infinitely pleased with himself.

His mirth subsided and he frowned, "I suppose you are just as idiotic as those monkeys, you wouldn't be able to appreciate the novelty of it. Come along girl, we have much to do."

He pushed her again and she started a slow pace towards the largest building on the street. Her mind was still contemplating how they could have built so much in such a short time. It was almost impossible.

"Lord Freiza." The guard at the door bowed before them as he pulled open the large doors when he straightened his eyes landed on her curiously. "The booths have already been filled."

His features were familiar but she couldn't place his face, his wild hair was reminiscent of a Saiyan's but his eyes were not as deep or cold. "Perfect, where is that other one? I have a feeling that imbecile is up to something."

"He remained on Frecool, Lord Frieza. He said something about unfinished business."

"I knew it was high time I got rid of that idiot, his stupidity will undoubtedly ruin my little plan." He frowned his eyes narrowing as he stared off into the distance, "Yanach, get rid of him."

"Its Yamcha, your Highness." The guard muttered.

Freiza turned sharply and glared at the guard, "whatever, you are just another witless monkey like him. Ah that reminds me, what accommodations have you offered our honored guest?"

Yamcha's head turned in disgust, "As you commanded he is secured in the prison below."

"Perfect, the sooner we begin the procedure, the faster I'll have some one actually worth their salt." He laughed at the confused look on Yamcha's face. "Why am I surrounded by mindless cretins?"

If he was offended his rigid features didn't show any of that emotion. "I'll head back to Frecool and deal with-"

"With me?" Bulma turned her head enough to catch a glimpse of the man who had stolen her away from Vegeta's little prison.

At first his human appearance had given her hope of a rescue, but when he began to speak in the Saiyan-Jin's rough language she realized something was wrong.

Yamcha took a slight step back and immediately the air in the room crackled with the tension between the two.

Although the man was twice the size of her diminutive captor he showed no fear as he approached him, "It's about time you showed up." His voice hadn't wavered in its tone but she could feel the hatred in each word. "Why do I ever put any faith in you tiny brained animals? Has your will to live dried up?"

The much bigger man fell to his knees groaning in agony, he clawed at the band around his head as he withered on the ground in pain. His eyes bulged as blood began to leak from his nostrils and lips.

Yamcha chuckled softly behind her. Bulma turned and their eyes met. He smirked at her his eyes dipping to the swell of her breasts, Bulma swallowed hard, her stomach turning.

"I think you've had enough." Frieza said taking a few steps back the Saiyan on the floor collapsed breathing in heavily."Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Surprisingly the man rose to his feet, "It will not happen again Lord Frieza." he wiped away the blood from his nose "but my suspicions were correct. Kakarot arrived with a handful of his best warriors, I was able to escape before I was noticed."

"Already? That was fast, I supposed I underestimated the intelligence of that one. No matter, without Vegeta and this one there is little he can do." He finally turned his attention back to her. "I guess you won't become the plaything of an Arutos."He brushed his thin scaly fingers against her pale cheek.

"I hate you" Bulma said pulling away from his touch.

"But my dear we hardly know each other yet." His raspy voice grated against her ears. "Just wait, in a few more days, once that monkey stink is off of you, I'm sure you will change your mind."

Disgusted at his insinuation Bulma lifted her foot to kick him, but Yamcha grabbed her before she could even get close to him "Take her to-" he paused and his face filled with twisted glee," On second thought put her next to Vegeta, but not too close."

"yes lord Frieza." Yamcha replied and dragged her away.

* * *

Launch gave the guard a seductive smile as she leaned against the closed door. Leave it to Princess Chichi to come up with such a provocative scheme. She had vehemently refused citing her inexperience and her inability to tell a decent lie.

It was either her or Andrea and Andrea had refused saying that she would make much better bait because of her meek submissive nature. So here she was trying her hardest to flirt with the tall, broad shoulder Saiyan-Jin who had almost caught sight of them trying to make their escape.

"You are big one aren't you? Can I?" She asked sweetly her fingers hovering over his bulging biceps.

He looked at her puzzled his dark eyes watching her every move. She was really surprised at how much she liked touching his muscled arm. His skin was smoothed and taut over each solid muscle. He didn't make a move to stop her as her other hand came up to his partially exposed chest.

"Wow, you have a really great physique." She cooed as her fingers lightly brushed across his chest.

From the corner of her eyes she could see the Princess and Andrea quickly make a dash from where they had been hiding. Andrea gave her a quick thumps up sign as they disappeared from sight.

When one of his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close, she realized maybe she had been a little too convincing.

His hold on her felt like a steel grip even though she could feel that he was holding off. Maybe they hadn't thought this plan out enough? Or maybe they had meant for her to be the sacrificial lamb from the beginning.

This whole time he hadn't said anything merely watched her with guarded eyes. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that he could not understand what she was saying. His hand came down to her buttocks and molded itself around her.

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers kneaded her firm flesh, it was a weirdly exhilarating feeling being touched so intimately, but she wasn't too keen on letting some random barbarian give her her first fleeting experience of intimacy. "Whoa," she said smoothly, placing her hand on his arm. "Shouldn't we go somewhere private?"

It was a few moments of him thinking about it before he released her, he turned to walk down the way Chichi and Andrea had gone down. The moment his back was turned she quickly inserted the syringe of anesthesia into his skin.

He slowly turned towards her before his eyes hooded over and he fell to the floor. She leaned over him to check that he was still breathing, "I'm so sorry." She whispered meaning it. She stepped over him quickly and rushed to catch up to her friends.

It only took a few minutes to reach her destination, they were at the travel port where the ships were stationed. She looked around warily trying to catch sight of them or a clue to what ship they would be on. She only had one more syringe and she didn't want to waste it.

Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw a flash, then another. It was coming from a sleek looking black and gold colored ship, Andrea appeared in the cockpit then instantly disappeared again. The bay seemed unoccupied as she sprinted across the terminal a sudden adrenalin rush getting her to the open hatch in under a minute.

The moment she was inside Princess Chichi closed the hatch and secured it with the locking pin. "Let's go!" She yelled out grabbing her hand and heading to the front of the ship.

Chichi took a seat next to Andrea as the ship made a sudden lurch and then took off. "Are you sure you can fly this?" She asked as the yellow and peach hued sky came into view.

Andrea tossed a quick look at her then smirked, "I can fly anything. You know I'm not really a nurse. On Aldroidia I used to be in the elite air fleet. There's not a single ship ever built that I wouldn't be able to pilot."

Chichi mulled that over in her mind for a while before she replied, "I'm glad you were here."

"Why are we running away again?" Launch asked from the back seat.

Chichi wondered if she should tell them what she saw, it couldn't be a coincidence that the man who tried to kill her was related in some way to her husband. "I want to see for myself. I'm not going to just give up on my citizens, we've been through wars before and survived, we will survive this too."

* * *

Kakarot was steadily losing the little patience that he had left. With still no sign of Bardock or Vegeta he recruited several of his father's royal guards and set a course for Frecool.

He had expected to be greeted by Frieza's forces but to his surprise the skies were clear. On a trade planet usually there would be departing and entering ships from different planets but eerily all was quiet.

"Take us down to the palace, Nappa." Kakarot commanded staring down at the barren tundra.

"Okay." The large Saiyan-Jin lieutenant replied making a sharp left turn in that direction.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones that got that idea" Krillin muttered as they landed next to Vegeta's royal ship.

The ship looked worse for wear, nothing like the immaculate condition Vegeta kept it in. There were large dark spots beneath the two engines and several massive craters in the side. Even if he had been in a collision, Vegeta would have made some effort to contact him or his father.

"I don't sense any notable power levels." Yajirobe said breaking the silence.

"Krillin you stay here and guard the ship, the rest of you come with me."

"Why do I have to stay here by myself?" Krillin questioned turning in his seat, "what if I get ambushed?"

"Deal with it." Kakarot replied leading them from the ship. Once their feet touched the ground they split up heading in different directions. Nappa went to search Vegeta's ship for clues. Yajirobe took off towards the surrounding buildings and Kakarot made his way into the impressive castle.

As he thought the palace was deserted, just a handful of slaves remained. They stared at him curiously but said nothing as they continued about their business.

as he turned to leave he paused as a wave of nausea hit him, he could smell blood a lot of it. He headed in the direction of the source stopping as he came upon the empty cells.

the blood was fresh and gleamed brightly beneath the single fluorescent bulb. He knew already who the blood belonged to.n

Vegeta was like a brother to him, they had spent most of their younger years training together, the scent of his blood was engraved into his mind. But it wasn't just Vegeta whose blood had been spilled.

this whole plot was starting to make more sense, the set up had been almost immaculate. Frieza had been pulling all the strings from the beginning plotting earth against their only protectors.

"Prince Kakarot." Tien's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"what is it?" Kakarot inquired his frustration mounting.

"Princess Chichi has escaped!"


End file.
